


Camping in a Lava Lake

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, I did my best :D, Team Zit!, They're sorta ooc srry, might make a part 2 where they get rescued, okay but seriously i love their dynamic, there's a refence to hardcore hermits season 1, they share a braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: My peice for the Hermitkraft Gift Exchange! Sorry it's so late, I had surgery and was recovering for most of August.Team Zit get stranded in the Nether. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Team ZIT - Relationship, impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Camping in a Lava Lake

"Pretty sure this is a terrible idea." Tango grinned. "I'm in."

Zedaph rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Now the hard part, convincing Impulse."

____________________

"I'm sorry but you what?"

"Well..." Tango tried and failed to stifle the dopey grin on his face. "We wanna try to complete the Subspace Bubble advancement again-"

"But with just pickaxes and the clothes on our backs. Oh, and maybe a sword as well. No armour, no golden carrots, nothing."

Impulse couldn't help but laugh, the idea was so absurd and crazy, but maybe... "You know what, I think that's just what we all need."

"Really?" Zedaph questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. We've all been so caught up in our own stuff that we havent really collabed this season at all, with the exeception of the Boomers. This'll be perfect, a Team ZIT collab like old times." Impulse explained. "So, when do you wanna do this? Cause I'm in."

"I was thinking tomorrow." Zedaph suggested.

Tango nodded. "Sounds good, but what stuff will we bring? Like, three diamond picks, or just one stone pick? Same with the swords. And should we bring some gold just in case? Or..."

Impulse tapped his chin. "Hmm. How about we bring two unenchanted iron picks, and three stone swords. Oh, and probabaly a couple shields. If we need gold, we can easily find some in the nether."

"Soudns like a plan!" Zedaph bounced on his heels. "Tango, you can take care of the picks, right? I can bring the shields and Impy can bring the swords."

Tango and Impulse nodded, murmuring their agreements.

"Meet at Zed's place tomorrow at noon?" Impulse suggested.

"You bet!"

_________________

"I still can't belive we're actually doing this." Tango shuffled his feet excitedly. "We're we gonna set up the portal?"

"There's this nice area a little past my golf project we can use." Zedaph handed Tango and Impulse the two sheilds he made.

Impulse nodded. "Perfect. What are we waiting for?"

________________

"Aaaand, the portal has been lit!" Zedaph exclaimed, striking the flint and steel on the obsidian.

Tango grinned and hopped into the portal, pulling Zedaph and Impulse with him. The portal swirled, pulling them into the nether. Impulse wasted no time taking down the portal while Tango and Zedaph checked out the spawn.

"Uh, Impulse?"

"Yeah Tango?"

"Take a look at this." Tango sounded a little worried, so Impulse turned around.

Oh.

"We spawned in the middle of a lava lake. How unlucky is that!" Zedaph giggled. "Guess we'll have abort and get some blocks from the overworld, huh?"

Screeee

"taNGO GET DOWN-" Impulse grabbed Tango and pulled him down as a ghast fired a fireball over their heads. A fireball which hit the portal, taking out most of the obsidian blocks.

Zedaph winced. "Ghasts aren't supposed to be able to break obsidian, right?"

"Xisuma did say that there's a couple bugs in the nether right now, thanks to the server update." Tango answered, helping Impulse up. "Please say the obsidan didn't fall in the lava."

"..."

"Zed?"

"...It fell in the lava."

All three players groaned.

"...I'm gonna try to see if anyone can rescue us." Impulse pulled out his communicator.

_ImpulseSV: Hey, uh, Tange, Zed, and I are stranded in the nether, anyone free to help?_

_GoodTimesWithScar: What do you mean by stranded?_

_ImpulseSV: Like, we have pretty much no supplies, our portal is broken, and we're stuck in the middle of a lava lake with only the few blocks below our feet._

_Iskall85: How did you even get in that situation?_

_Zedaph: It's a long story_

_Tango Tek: The other side of our portal is on a small hill a little ways away from Zed's golf course_

_Mumbo Jumbo: The only other hermits that know where that is is False, Cub, and Xisuma_

_Cubfan135: I'm unfortunatley endbusting right now_

_Iskall85: I think False is AFK_

_Zedaph: What about Xisuma?_

_Xisumavoid: I'm busy fixing some high-priority bugs, but if you guys can hang on for a few hours, I'll be right there._

_ImpulseSV: Okay_

"Sooo..." Tango glanced around. "Camping in a lava lake, anyone?"


End file.
